A Christmas to Remember
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: Sam and Jack. Cabin in Minnesota. Christmas.


This is a Secret Santa present for Jasminago over at the Livejournal community SJ_Everyday. Here's what was requested:

**_A fic. Sam and Jack on Christmas, established relationship (they can  
be married, authors choice), it could include the rest of the gang  
(Daniel, Teal'c, Cass...) but it doesn't have to, just please  
absolutely NO mention of Mitchell in any way, shape or form (nothing  
ruins the day for me like he does). Set post Continuum. Any kind of  
rating is fine with me, although I lean toward the gutter most of the  
time. ;-) _**

A Christmas To Remember  
By Crystal Pittman-Scott

Christmas tree. Check. Ornaments. Check. Firewood. Check. Makings for a nice Christmas dinner for two. Check. Decoy present. Check. **Real** present. I look around my living room among the pile of items I'm going to be taking with us to Minnesota. I don't see the present I bought Carter. Shit. Where did it go? I run around like a chicken with its head cut off before I finally stop and realize where it is. I put my hand in my pocket and sure enough its there. **Whew**. Dodged a bullet there.

Carter and I are going to be spending our first **official** Christmas as a couple together this year at my cabin. She's got a few things in her lab to finish up, so she's going to be driving out a day behind me, which is fine because that gives me ample time to set up my plan. I finish packing everything up into my truck and with one last call to her, I head out.

*********************************************

I don't remember the drive to the cabin ever going as fast as it did, but I'm grateful for it. When I arrived, it was already dark, so I just took in my suitcase and grabbed a quick bite to eat and then showered and hit the bed. Now that it was the next morning, I had work to do. I got the turkey prepped and into the oven and then cleaned up the place.

Once done with all the menial jobs, I set out to create the perfect winter wonderland. I hung lights in the windows, **colored ones, Carter's faves** and then hung our stockings on the mantle. The tree was next and I spent a good three hours wrestling with it, the lights and then finally decorating it. When I finished it was gorgeous. It had the same colored lights like in the window and a good mix of ornaments from me and Carter. Daniel helped me acquire those. I checked my watch and then headed into the kitchen to finish our dinner.

Along with our turkey, I decided to make sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, my mom's old fashioned ambrosia fruit salad, and for dessert, warm apple pie. When everything is ready, I place it all in the oven to keep warm until Carter calls me when she's almost here. I still have enough time to set the table and take a shower. When I get out, I decide to dress in my black cashmere sweater she bought me for my birthday and a pair of blue jeans. The one's that she says makes my ass look good. I chuckle at that and move on to start a nice fire. Once accomplished I look around and smile to myself at what I've done today.

Best part is, she has no clue! I grab a beer and head to sit on the couch and realize that I'm missing one vital part. Music. I grab the cd mixes I made of various Christmas songs and put them in the disc player. As soon as I hear the wonderful strains of Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra playing I hear my cell phone ring.

"Hey you! Where are you at?" I ask as way of greeting.

"I'm a couple minutes out. Can you come help me bring things in?" she asks, her voice sounding tired.

"Sure. What all did you bring?" I grab my jacket and slip on my boots while I talk to her. I stand on the porch to wait for her and its not long before I see the head lights coming down the main road.

"Just a few things." she says mysteriously.

"Well I see your headlights so I'll hang up now."

"Okay." She hangs up and I walk out towards her car. She parks, opens the door and is in my arms before I know it. I hold her to me and spin us around, excited that she's finally here. She slides down my body before her arms wrap around my waist and my hands are pushing her hair back from her face..

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hi yourself." I whisper back. I stare into her eyes for a few moments before I lean down to kiss her. Its a chaste kiss at first, just our lips moving against one another. Its not long before she's running her tongue against my lips though and I moan, opening my mouth to her and pull her body tighter against me.. We kiss deeply for a few moments before I remember where we are. We pull apart and rest our foreheads against each other. "Are you hungry?"

She smirks at me and glances up through her eyelids. "Um hmm..."

I laugh. "That will have to wait for later. I meant for *food*."

"Yeah, I could eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast. Well, I take that back. I had a donut. It made me think of you."

"Well, lets get your things and head on in. Dinner is just about ready." We grab her things and head back into the cabin. When she's inside, she drops her bags and lets out a soft gasp.

"Oh Jack! Its so beautiful!" She's walking around the great room, taking in all the decorations I've got up. I quickly take her suitcase to the master bedroom and come back out to the living room to find her checking out the tree. She looks at me with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. "You got some of my ornaments too."

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her, my chin on her shoulder. "I did, thanks to Danny. He snuck them out of your place a couple nights ago."

She held onto my arms tightly and turned her head to kiss me softly. "Thank you. This is so beautiful."

"I did it all for you." I turn her around and wipe the slight tears from her face. "Now. How about some food? I've been slaving away all day for you!"

****************************************

Dinner is done and over with fairly quickly, so I send her into the living room to get warm by the fireplace. I load the small dishwasher and put away the left overs before I grab a bottle of merlot and two glasses and then head into the living room myself. Now that all the lights are off and its dark outside, the lights indoors really twinkle. Sam is sitting in the middle of my old leather couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, her head back and eyes closed.

"I've got wine if you want a glass. Its your favorite."

"Columbia Crest?"

"One and only." I reply as I pour us each a half a glass. I sit down next to her, my arm around her shoulders, her head on my shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Samantha."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"I'm so glad you're here with me." I kiss the top of her blonde head. "I just can't believe how long its taken us to get here."

"Mmm hmm. Its a miracle you finally got off your duff and came after me."

I laugh and take another drink of wine. "So what now?"

"What now what?" she asks me, looking down to her wine.

"I mean after your leave is up. Are you going back to Atlantis?"

She turned her body so that she was facing me better. "I doubt it. I think that Woolsey is going to be the new permanent commander of the base there.." She glanced down at her hands and then back up to me. "I'm actually quite glad he's there and not me. It was too hard being away from everyone. Cassie. The guys. You."

I lean over and kiss the side of her neck. "Well then, I'm glad too. I'm sure you can talk to your boss about getting a transfer back to the Milky Way."

"Mmm hmm. Shouldn't be too hard to convince." She's now taken both of our wine glasses and put them on the coffee table. I've got my hand running up her back and she moves so that she straddles my thighs. She begins her assault on my neck this time, nipping and suckling gently and I feel myself grow hard instantly. She lifts her head up and looks at me, her eyes dark with passion and desire. "Matter of fact, seems that someone else wants me home too."

I groaned loudly as she rocked against me. "Damn woman." I grab hold of her hips, settling her down on me before I move my hands up her back, carressing her. "Want to take this someplace more comfortable?"

"Where've ya got in mind?" she asks, resuming her attack on my neck.

"Bedroom. Now!" I stand up and with a move that even amazes me, I keep hold of the wonderful seductive woman in my arms. She quickly wraps her legs around my waist and I manouver us to our bedroom as best I can. We're almost there when she finds that one spot on my neck that just kills me and I push her up against the wall. She's looking down at me wide eyed and innocent so I thrust against her, making her eyes shut and her head fall back against the wall.

"I need you horribly." she whispers softly as I thrust against her again.

"I need you too.." I move us away from the wall and finally make it to the bed and we fall on to it together. In no time, clothes are removed and we're lying skin to skin and I stop everything to just savor this moment. I love how she has grown her blonde hair out. I run my hands through her hair, over her shoulders and down to her breasts. I tweak the nipple gently and she arches up to me. I take the other nipple in my mouth and suckle hard as I play with the first. Once I finish with my hand, I move slowly down over her stomach, loving that slight little pooch of a belly she has (not that I'd *ever* admit that aloud to her) and down into her curls. She arches against me again and instead of slipping my fingers into her, I continue my exploration down her thigh.

"Jack..." I smile at her groan before I move my hand back up to the juncture of her thighs. "Please..."

Oh, I love it when she begs. I slip my index finger between her folds and feel her heat. I gently stroke her up and down, never staying in one place for long. When I feel that she's getting more and more annoyed with me not giving her what she wants, I slip two fingers into her and press my thumb against her clit.

"Oh god! Jack!" she screams as she arches off the bed again. I smile and continue to work my fingers in and out of her while I take her nipple back into my mouth. When I can feel her getting close, I slide my hand out of her and roll over to lay on my back. I bring her to lay on top of me and she easily finds my hardness and slides down. I hold her there for a moment after I'm completely inside her. She leans down, her hands on either side of my head.

"I love you so much Samantha." I have to tell her this.

She kisses me deeply before responding. "I love you too, Jack." That's all I need to hear before I start to move inside her. She leans back up and starts to move with me. We fall into a natural rhythm and we're both getting extremely close. I want to watch her fall apart before I do so I move my hands between us and gently rub her clit again, sending her crashing over the edge. I still my own movements and let her ride out her release. When she is finished, I roll us over and pull her legs up high around my waist before I move in her again. Its not much longer before I myself fall over the edge, releasing my seed into her. I lay down atop her, my face buried into her neck, placing soft kisses there. We stay that way for a moment longer before I roll to the side and bring her back against me.

"You know something. I had this great plan tonight. I was going to wine you, dine you, then possibly bathe you before making mad passionate love to you." I tickle her side. "But you ruined it."

She's laughing and moving against me. "Like I really hurt your feelings about not doing things in order."

"You're right. You didn't. I'd gladly skip the bathing part to make mad passionate love to you any day of the week." I roll back a bit and reach onto the nightstand. Once I grab the object I was looking for, I take it out of the box and hold her again. "Let me see your hand."

"What for?" she asks, trying to turn around to see me.

"Uh uh. Just hand me your hand." She finally does and I slip the ring over her finger. Once she feels it and sees it, she's bolt right up in bed.

"Jack?"

"Sam?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

She gives me her patent Carter Stare and I can't help but to smile. "Well I hope you'll forgive an old man for not getting down on his knees, but yes, it is exactly what you think it is. Colonel Dr. Samantha J. Carter, will you marry me?"

She leans over me and kisses me so deeply, I swear she's taking my breath out of my body. She then moves us so that she's laying back on top of me and we keep kissing. When we finally come up for air, I say it.

"I take that as a yes?"

My only response is another kiss that leads to much more fun things.

The End


End file.
